Traditional orthotic devices are worn to support, stabilize or position a particular part of the body. Orthotic devices for stabilizing the hand, wrist, upper and lower arms, foot, ankle, upper and lower legs, torso and neck are known in the art. Unlike casts, orthotic devices are donned and removed by the user and may be worn throughout the day, only during specific activities, or when the user feels it necessary.
Orthotic devices typically include a rigid or semi-rigid support or splint member and a padded or cushioning inner liner. Orthotic liners may be secured to the support member by adhering the liner to the inside of the support member, sometimes during a thermoforming process. However, a liner permanently affixed to the support member is difficult to clean.
Finally, orthotic devices typically include a strap or other means of securing the orthotic to the body. Orthotic strapping has been accomplished with the use of a hook and loop strap riveted to the support member. The strap is then fed through a plastic chafe with a D-ring riveted through the opposing side of the support member. The strap is secured with sufficient tension to retain the orthotic device in position. Unfortunately, such strapping has many drawbacks. The strap tends to become dirty easily and the hook portion particularly tends to collect debris. But, because the strap is permanently fixed to the support member, it is very difficult to clean. Furthermore, after repeated use, the napping loop of the hook and loop material often loses shear strength. Finally, the hardware associated with the strapping adds weight to the orthotic and can chafe the wearer.
There is a need, therefore, for an orthotic device having an improved liner and means of securing to the wearer's body.